Chenny Chenny
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: Lima hal yang kubutuhkan " Jaket, Microfon, Ear Monitor, EXO L dan Cinta kalian." Menunggu tidak sampai dua detik. " JADI KAU TIDAK MEMERLUKAN KAMI!." ChenMin/bxb/oneshoot


**Oneshoot**

 **ChenMin**

 **Flying White Unicorn**

 **Chenny Chenny**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Youngmin**

 **Bxb**

 _Veni Vidi Amavi_

… **.**

" Gila…Gila…" Jongdae masuk ke dalam gedung rekaman dengan sepatu Gucci nya yang 100% mirip dengan milik Jongin. Tapi jangan katakan bahwa Jongdae meminjam nya, kalau kau tidak mau berakhir dengan tiga jam penjelasan atau lebih mirip rengekan yang mengatakan bahwa dia telah memiliki duluan sepatu itu jauh sebelum Jonginmenerima tiga buah paket dari Gucci.

" Ada apa lagi?. Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. Sedangkan Minseok memandang aneh Jongdae, dia memang sudah sering melihat Jongdae bersikap panik. Tapi tidak di ruangan rekaman mereka. Minseok selalu kagum melihat bagaimana Jongdae tampak tenang dan fokus. Lain dengan dirinya yang jika sudah di dalam ruangan kedap itu akan merasakan panas dingin. Baekhyun terus menekan layar ponselnya. Permainan game ini layak dia menangkan walaupun lawannya adalah Chanyeol. Pasangannya sendiri. Sudah seminggu ini Baekhyun menempati posisi pertama dari tujuh belas pemain di dalam group game itu. Dengan _nickname_ Chikungunya Baekhyun selalu memiliki strategi dalam permainan _game_ nya.

" Kau tidak lihat SNS? Astaga… Astaga… Apa pikiran para fans kita sih." Jongdae masih mutar ke kiri dan kanan di depan Baekhyun dan Xiumin.

" Eriya? Aeris?. Tanya Minseok lebih jelas lagi. Baru kali ini Jongdae komplen tentang kesayangannya itu. Bukannya dia sendiri bilang lebih memilih Aeris daripada EXO. Bahkan dirinya. Minseok miris mengingat hal itu.

" Iya.. Iya Eriya."

" Memang apa yang mereka lakukan? Bukannya kau juga tidak memiliki akun SNS." Sindir Baekhyun

" A-aku lihat dari instagram Youngmin hyung dan akun twitter buatan Junmyeon."

" Melihat apa?." Tanya Baekhyun mulai tertarik. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan EXO L maka Baekhyun lah _member_ yang paling kepo pertama kalinya. Baekhyun pengumpul nomor satu meme-meme terbaik dari EXO L dan dia akan membagikannya kembali ke group chat _member_ EXO dan manajer. Hal ini juga membuat nomor ponsel Baekhyun di block selama setahun oleh Kyungsoo. Karena ulahnya membagikan meme kepala botak Kyungsoo menjadi telur-telur ayam. Lengkap dengan versi GIF dan video.

" Kau ingatkan tentang acara di Hongkong? Yang kita jawab pertanyaan itu. Aku menjawab dengan lancar di banding anggota yang lainnya. Tapi Aeri malah membicarakanku."

" Membicarakan soal apa? Bukannya kau sudah memilih mereka? Bahkan dua pilihan kau ambil untuk Aeris semua. Apa kau tidak ingat EXO? CBX? Atau bahkan kau tidak perlu Youngmin Hyung?." Tanya Minseok berapi-api. Kini Jongdae kembali membangkitkan ingatanya tentang 5 pilihan sakral Jongdae. Dan kini dia punya kesempatan untuk kembali marah.

" Jangan bawa-bawa aku!." Youngmin muncul dengan tampilan necis ala-ala OOTD pria Prancis. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Begitu juga Jongdae yang seketika lupa dengan masalahnya.

" H-hyung ada jadwal berangkat ke Eropa lagi?." Tanya Jongdae. Youngmin menggeleng dan tersenyum. Menyibakkan rambutnya sedikit, kakinya mengayun-ngayun manja. Memperihatkan sepatu kilap merek LV. Minseok mengejap-ngejap matanya silau.

" Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?."

" Ini musim panas Baekhyun. Berhentilah hanya memakai kaos kebesaran seperti itu. Apalagi jika kaos yang kau pakai itu milik Chanyeol. Kita bangsa Asia juga bisa bergaya seperti pemuda panas meksiko." Baekhyun menyenggol Minseok untuk membuatnya tidak tertawa.

" Apa ini karena kudengar-dengar kau memiliki fanbase dan fansite hyung?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Haha! Mana mungkin. Aku memang sudah _stylish_ dari dulu. Aku pergi dulu ya. Tiga jam lagi aku akan menjemput kalian. Jangan pergi sebelum aku tiba. Mana kacamataku." Youngmin mengeluarkan kacamata gelap dan mengenakannya langsung walau dia masih berada di ruangan remang. Gaya jalannya berubah lebih tegap dan satu tangannya di masukkan dalam saku celananya. Sebelum sempat menghilang Baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan memfotonya dari belakang.

" Aku yakin ini pasti karena fanbasenya kemarin yang memfotonya terus dan memblur wajah Chanyeol. Dia menjadi sangat percaya diri. Astaga aku suka gayanya sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun sambil membagikan foto manajernya itu ke dalam group chat mereka dengan _caption pemuda panas dari mexico._

" Gerakanmu cepat sekali." Ucap Minseok melihat foto di dalam ponselnya hasil karya Baekhyun.

" Lihat Lay Hyung membalas. Dia selalu paling cepat merespon di group." Ucap Baekhyun.

" Ah Youngmin Hyung. Tidak kuduga dia akan pindah ke Mexico. Er… Apa sebaiknya kita memberitahunya kalau itu becanda?." Ucap Jongdae membaca balasan Yixing.

" Tidak-tidak. Ini seru." Ucap Baekhyun usil

" Lalu apa kita akan kembali membahas masalahmu dengan Aeris?." Tanya Minseok

" Oh iya aku belum siap bercerita."

" Katakanlah. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka membuat meme mu lagi?."

" Tidaak! Satu-satunya yang menjadikan aku bahan meme adalah kau Baekhyun!."

" Yaa mau bagaimana lagi. Hanya kau dan Kyungsoo yang lucu. Kyungsoo aku sudah kapok. Dia baru membuka blok nomorku sekarang karna kita mau _Comeback_ dan dia masih ada jadwal syuting. Jadi dia bergantung kepadaku tentang info-info terbaru. Sedangkan Suho hyung juga lucu tapi kan dia _leader_ kita. Cukup kita bully dia di MV pertama kita saja. Nah hanya kau lah yang menganggur minta di nistakan."

" AWEE…"

" Okay Jongdae lanjutkan masalahmu." Potong Minseok

" Oh iya. Jadi di SNS mereka membicarakan tatapan Minseok kepadaku."

" Uh?." Minseok dan Baekhyun menyerit tidak mengerti.

" Mereka bilang kalau Minseok menatapku seperti seorang kekasih kepada pacarnya." Lanjut Jongdae

" Oh Tuhan! Mengapa kau tempatkan aku ke dalam sub unit ini!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Lalu mengapa kau komplain? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?." Tanya Minseok kini bertambah kesal. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja puncak kemarahan Minseok akan meledak.

" Bukan. Bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja. Er…"

" Astaga! Mengapa hari ini aku datang kesini!." Teriak Baekhyun lagi tapi tidak di perdulikan oleh Jongdae dan Minseok.

" Hanya saja… Apa itu benar?."

" Tentu saja tidak! Apa kau lupa Aeris juga pernah mengatakan kita seperti pasangan suami istri?!." Minseok emosi tapi dia sendiri bingung mengapa dia harus marah.

" Tapi… Kalau kita bukan pasangan suami istri atau pasangan kekasih lalu kita apa?."

" Pikirkan saja sendiri! Bukannya kau sudah memilih jaket, microfon, _ear monitor_ , Aeris dan cinta Aeris?!." Minseok kini bangkit dari duduknya saking kesalnya.

" Mwo?! Apa hubungannya?." Jongdae ikut mendekati Minseok dia bingung mengapa Minseok harus menengkingnya.

" Diam! Diam! Agh! Ini satunya polos apa bodoh atau sengaja mancing, satunya lagi sudah tua tapi tetap aja pikiran seperti remaja. Kalau kalian saling cinta saling suka susahnya apa sih tinggal bilang!." Baekhyun berdiri di antara Minseok dan Jongdae seperti wasit pertandingan yang mencoba memisahkan perleraian.

" Siapa yang menyukainya." Minseok membuang wajahnya.

" Er.. Hyung benar tidak menyukaiku?." Tanya Jongdae sedih.

Mendengar suara Jongdae yang berubah. Minseok langsung menatap laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

" Bukan tidak suka. Tapi…" Minseok mulai gelisah. Baekhyun kembali duduk memutar kedua bola matanya. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu.

" Aku sebenarnya menyukai Hyung. Tapi aku merasa tidak pantas untuk hyung. Apalagi sudah dua tahun berturut-turut hyung masuk menjadi salah satu idol berwajah cantik."

" Itu tidak ada hubunganya! Apa kau mau aku perhatikan ototku?!."

" Aniya..Aniya hyung."

" Jadi mau menyukaiku?." Ulang Minseok

Jongdae mengangguk.

" Aku juga menyukaimu Chenny Chenny."

" Benarkah Hyung?!."

Minseok mengangguk malu. Matanya tidak bisa menatap wajah berseri Jongdae.

 **Ting!**

" Eh ada chat di group SM. BAEKHYUN! KU MAKAN KAU!."

Baekhyun berlari menghindari amukan Minseok dengan tertawa dan menujurkan lidahnya. Ternyata selama pengakuan cinta tadi Baekhyun asyik merekam dan kini menyebarkannya. Jongdae yang penasaran membuka ponselnya.

" Chen dan Xiumin EXO CBX resmi berpacaran berkat bantuan Aeris. Astaga! Baekhyun ini group chat SM! Bukan group chat EXO saja."

" Haha biar saja. Kita lihat apa pendapat dua _bodyguard_ Minseok tentang ini." Ucap Baekhyun masih tertawa riang.

" Siapa?." Tanya Minseok bingung

" Tentu saja…."

" Astaga! Yunho hyung chat dia bilang ingin berjumpa denganku!. Astaga tiba-tiba sesak napasku."

" Jongdae! Jongdae!."

" Masih parno saja dengan sunbae padahal sudah enam tahun debut." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa merasa bersalah matanya iba melihat Jongdae yang sekarang susah bernapas di sofa ruang rekaman dan Minseok yang mengipas-ngipasnya.

 **END**


End file.
